


When Two Galaxies Collide

by CanadianWriter78



Category: STAR WARS A NEW HOPE, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebellion Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:08:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23085292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanadianWriter78/pseuds/CanadianWriter78
Summary: Fanboys and Trekkies unite! Following a vicious attack by Romulan forces, the crew of the U.S.S. Enterprise finds itself caught in a wormhole before being thrust into a strange, unknown Galaxy, a Galaxy far, far away. Little do they know it, but Captain James Tiberius Kirk and his officers find themselves in Yavin 4, a tropical moon that orbits around the enormous red gas giant Yavin. Kirk, Spock, Lt. Nyota Uhura and Dr. Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy are confronted by Princess Leia Organa, General Jan Dodonna and General Mon Mothma hours before the Rebel Alliance launches an all-out assault on the Death Star. Faced with the reality of a damaged vessel and Starfleet Alliance unable to come to their aid, Kirk decides to assist the rebels as they go up against Imperial forces.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

Aboard the USS Enterprise  
It had become a nightly ritual for Captain James Tiberius Kirk since assuming command of the massive Federation starship. He’d take a short reprieve from his duties on the bridge to retire to his quarters for half an hour to get a few moments of peace and quiet but also to write his daily captain’s log, as required by his superiors. As always, he began with:  
“Captain’s Log, Star Date 6609.08. Earlier, the Enterprise encountered isolated Romulan vessels that promptly left as we approached the neutral zone. I am pleased to report that so far, there have been no further hostilities between the Federation, the Romulans nor the Klingons.”  
Kirk lay back in his bunk. He was beyond tired. No, worn out would be a better way to describe his present state. The room door opened. No surprise to see his long – time friend and main ship physician Leonard ‘Bones’, McCoy.  
“Jim, when you retired to your room, I got a sense that perhaps you weren’t feeling well.”  
Kirk had difficulty fighting the exhaustion.  
“I’m tired more than anything. I have a lot on my mind these days, as you might have suspected. Even when I do get the downtime, sleep does not come easy to me.”  
“If you’d like, I can prescribe you something.”  
Kirk got out of bed.  
“No. I need my full senses about me all the time lest I let my guard down. All quiet on the western front.”  
“If my calculations are correct, and you know how much I love technology, we are nearing the eastern edges of the Alpha Galaxy,” Bones stated. “And, unless you give the order, that’s probably as far as we’re going to go.”  
Bones followed his commanding officer into the corridor.  
“My orders to are to stay in the general area until the Romulan threat has been diminished.”  
Bones looked upon his friend with concerned eyes.  
“We could be facing all-out war. That’s something neither I nor Starfleet Command is particularly fond of facing at this time.”  
It was business as usual on the bridge, with Kirk’s dedicated team in their spots. Although they were all close, Kirk always got a kick out of the chief engineer of the Enterprise, Montgomery Scott, commonly referred to as Scotty, the jovial though cantankerous man with the thick Glasgow brogue.  
“Scotty, you figure out what’s wrong with those circuit breakers?” he asked.  
“Well Sir, it would appear as though they’re becoming worn – out and need to be replaced. I can’t find anything else.”  
“I trust you’ll have the problem rectified before too long.”  
“Aye, aye Captain,” Scotty replied before sitting back down.  
Pavel Chekov, the chief navigator, had been a member of the Enterprise for ten years. He carefully watched the screen displaying the vast expanses of outer space.  
“She’s been clear sailing ever since that slightly unnerving run-in with that Romulan vessel,” Chekov said. “Mr. Sulu made note of that himself earlier. Are you feeling alright, Captain Kirk?”  
“As far as I know,” Kirk replied. “As far as I know.”


	2. Chapter Onboard the Belak

Zara had the distinction of being only second female Romulan to ever command one of the group’s military vessels. Six months earlier, she’d been put in charge of the D'deridex-class ship. An earlier meeting with Captain James T. Kirk had been lukewarm at best. In short, she’d given Kirk his final warning: intrude even slightly close to Romulan territory and the U.S.S Enterprise would be destroyed. And now, she had to follow up on her threats.  
She gathered a meeting of the vessel’s highest-ranking officers while commanders prepared the contingent of troops stationed not only on the Belak but also on the armada of nearby ships to engage those Earthlings who so shamelessly felt as though they had an inherent right to invade any part of the Alpha Galaxy they set their eyes upon.  
Centurion Surak saluted the skipper as he entered the Belak’s main command center.  
“All weapons crews are on standby awaiting your orders,” Surak stated.  
“Last time I checked, there were fifty ships in the flotilla.”  
Surak nodded.  
“Yes, ma’am.”  
Surak sat with his fellow officers around a circular table with Zara at the head. A technician prepped a computer screen on the wall to communicate with the U.S.S. Enterprise.  
Onboard the U.S.S Enterprise  
Uhura monitored the various sensors at her station.  
“Captain, the Belak is attempting to make contact with us,” she stated.  
A grave feeling came over Kirk. Even though it was firmly stated on record that the Enterprise was indeed still in the Neutral Zone, it wasn’t as though the Romulans were concerned with such concepts as a rules-based order or even following any rules period.  
“If that’s Commander Zara, put her through.”  
“Yes Sir,” Uhura replied before connecting the signal to the Enterprise.  
Seconds later, Zara’s face appeared on the screen. Spock couldn’t help but notice the resemblance between them. After all, it was a widely – known fact that the Romulans were biological cousins of the Vulcans, descendants of the race of beings who rejected reforms during the Time of Awakening. That being said, the two races had evolved quite differently. Therefore, he had little fondness for them.  
“Commander Zara.”  
“Captain, the last time we met, I warned you that any intrusion into our territory would be met by overwhelming force.” Her face was frighteningly stern. “Perhaps you’ve forgotten.”  
“Commander, you know as well as I do that we remain in the Neutral Zone and have not intruded into Romulan Territory. This is preposterous. Besides, do you want to start a fight you have no chance of winning? You’re declaring war on the Federation. Starfleet Command will ensure that your entire race is wiped out.”  
Zara smiled crassly.  
“Captain Kirk, perhaps you’ve failed to notice that you and your crew are, shall we say, vastly outnumbered. You stand alone. By the time Starfleet arrives with all of those so-called reinforcements, we will be long gone, and the Enterprise will be no more.”  
The screen went black. A sensation of being unnerved overcame Sulu as he watched the monitor in front of him.  
“Captain, she wasn’t bluffing. There’s an entire world of hurt that’s about to be unleashed upon us.”  
“How many ships?” Kirk forced himself to remain calm in the face of the potentially devastating crisis unfolding.  
“At least several dozen Sir. They’re coming…”  
Like a bolt out of the blue, the tail of the Enterprise received the brunt of the hail of gunfire that came from the weapons systems of the squadron of Romulan warships that – unexpectedly – launched an outright attack.

Lights flickered just as sensors and alarms flashed and buzzed madly. The impact of the enfilade caused the Federation starship to rock erratically, causing the officers on the bridge to be thrown around.  
Kirk grabbed hold of a railing.  
“Mr. Chekov put up all deflector shields. Order all stations to engage,” he said frantically.  
“Aye, aye, Captain,” Chekov replied before setting to work.  
Onboard the Belak  
From a distance, Zara watched as the Enterprise fought back against the horde of Romulan warships and fighters that descended upon the Federation starship. She smiled gleefully as the back end of the ship was a mass of flames. Suddenly, a round of phaser blasts from the Enterprise obliterated two fighters. It mattered not, as the Romulans were gaining the upper hand.  
Surak stood next to her.  
“If Kirk attempts to flee, we will give chase,” she said. “I want him dead.”  
Onboard the U.S.S. Enterprise  
Scotty rushed to the ship’s main engine room only to be greeted by an overwhelming cloud of smoke. Another engineer named Stokes, along with a commander named O’Reilly and ten of his troops came from the corridor.  
“Scotty, here. You need this.”  
Choking from the smoke, Scotty put on the mask he’d been offered. They ventured inside.  
“Oh shucks. We’ve got ourselves into a real quagmire here.” Scotty shook his head as he surveyed the damage. “It’ll take a month of Sundays to get this fixed up – and we’ve barely got minutes.”  
Enterprise Bridge  
Teams of fire control specialists were dispatched to all areas of the ship to fight a desperate battle to keep the flames under control. In all his years as a Federation officer, this was the most vicious fight Kirk had ever found himself in.  
“I don’t want to run. But-----”  
“Captain, I would find it rather illogical to remain in a fight which we have – and I hate to quote Commander Zara – no chance of winning. Furthermore, to use a famous Earth saying, the cards are stacked against us,” Spock said.  
Kirk’s mind was racked by indecision. Whatever decision he did make, it would have to be the right one, or else the entire ship’s crew would perish.  
“You’re right, Spock. The odds are not in our favor.”  
Just then, Pollard, a veteran firefighter who was chief of the ship’s fire teams, entered the bridge.  
“Sir, we are getting the upper hand on those fires. But, I regret to say, that we’ve lost upwards of twenty crewmen.”  
“Don’t remind me,” Kirk said. “Mr. Sula, prepare for warp drive.”  
“Aye, aye Sir.”


	3. Chapter 3 In the Alpha Galaxy

While Starfleet Academy provided exceptional training with regards to preparing for life in the often - hostile reaches of the Galaxy, much of the training was based on theory. It was only through years of experience that you learned how to handle each unique and potentially perilous situation. Kirk felt that he’d reached the point where he was a veteran of the fleet and had the expertise to handle stressful situations calmly and act swiftly.  
Those instincts, which were honed in Starfleet Academy, came back to him during this unprovoked attack by the Romulans. Oh, would there ever be Hell to pay? But for the time being, his focus was on getting the crew safely out of harm’s way.  
The fires were being gradually put out while injured members of the crew were taken care of.  
Bones entered the bridge, his blue and black uniform stained with blood.  
“I regret to inform you all that I couldn’t save that young officer. Ah, what the heck is her name?”  
“You mean Second Lieutenant Rogerson?” Kirk asked. “She was barely out of the academy.”  
Bones was worn down but determined to keep moving. He wanted only a brief rest.  
“Jim, my medical staff have no other choice but to be in sickbay on a 24/7 basis – at least until each of the wounded has been tended to.”  
“Do what you have to do, Bones.”  
Bones left. Sulu and Chekov focused on the vast reaches of the Galaxy spread out in front of them.  
“I would prefer that we don’t end up in the Beta Quadrant,” Kirk said with worry in his voice. But we’re so damn far from any of the space stations. The nearest one is Ryerson Star Base. Even with a warp factor of 11, and traveled at a calculated speed of 1,331, it’s still 24 hours away.  
Without warning, the already battered Enterprise was tossed through space by a sudden wave of turbulence. Sensors and alarms automatically went off again.  
Sulu worked feverishly to keep the Enterprise on a steady course as the commotion in the atmosphere caused the starship to sway erratically.  
“Mr. Sulu….”  
“Sir, I hate to be the bringer of more bad news, but we’re about to be sucked into a wormhole.”  
Wormholes. Just one of many dangers present in the Galaxy they spoke extensively of in Starfleet Academy. Scientifically speaking, a “tunnel” connecting two separate points in space-time. A typical wormhole consisted of two apertures in space-time connected by a conduit outside normal space, through subspace. Since this conduit was shorter than the distance between the two points in normal space, it allowed rapid travel between the two points.  
As for getting stuck in the wormhole, there was no telling what could happen. You could either find yourself in an indeterminate limbo or another dimension entirely. More turbulence. The officers on the bridge held on for dear life.  
On the Belak  
Surak Vibrated along with the Romulan vessel. It was during times like this, his stomach became weak and he felt like getting sick.  
“Ma’am, do you believe this was the best move we could have made?”  
“Centurion, are you questioning my orders?” Zara snapped.  
“No commander, I am not. All I’m saying is what good what it has done if we lose all of our ships while not even taking out the Enterprise? I don’t want to be the one explaining that to our superiors.”  
“Even if we have to follow our quarry into another galaxy, I will not stop until Kirk and every member of his crew is dead.”  
Onboard the Enterprise  
“Lieutenant, are those Romulan vessels still on our tail?”  
Uhura had not strayed very far from her workstation. She’d been monitoring the situation very closely, only taking short breaks to use the washroom or get some food and water.  
“No Sir. They do not show up anywhere on our radar systems.”  
Kirk speculated as to where exactly his pursuers were. If they had indeed continued their chase, the Romulans would have undoubtedly found themselves trapped in the same wormhole. No doubt, if that was indeed the case, they were far behind. Just as quickly as the turbulence began, it subsided until the Enterprise was floating through the complete calm.  
“Mr. Chekov, do you have any idea where we are?”  
Chekov felt a sense of accomplishment for having navigated the Enterprise through some of the stormiest conditions he’d ever encountered. Their exact location didn’t show up on any of his monitors.  
“I’m afraid not, Sir. We’re not in the Alpha Galaxy nor any recognizable galaxy.”  
There was a first time for everything, but Kirk was not prepared for being lost in a completely unknown realm. In other words, they were lost in space.  
The Enterprise drifted through what seemed like unending expanses of a galaxy none had ever been to before.  
Out of the dread and anticipation felt mutually amongst the crew, Kirk all of a sudden felt a surge of enthusiasm.  
“As stated in our five – year mission, to explore strange new worlds. To seek out new life and new civilizations. To boldly go where no man has ever gone before!”  
Spock, ever the intellectual, turned to his commanding officer.  
“Captain, we may very well be in a strange new world with civilizations that have not had any contact with Earth. That being said, we may not be the first explorers to have visited this region.”  
Kirk took a deep breath.  
“Suppose I allowed my enthusiasm and excitement to get the better of me.”  
He’d been going on adrenaline for days and was nearing the point of exhaustion. He collapsed into his chair.  
Sulu spotted what appeared to be a planet in the distance. Some type of planet hemmed in by moons.  
“Surely the occupants of this planet will be hospitable towards us,” Kirk said.  
Upon closer examination, Sulu was taken aback by what seemed to be a massive ball of red gas instead of a planet.  
“There’s no way we’re landing there, Captain.”  
“You mean the largest one?” Kirk asked.  
Sulu nodded.  
“Aye, Sir.”  
Uhura sent various signals to the closest moon and waited anxiously for a response. Thirty seconds, later, the reply from whatever civilization lived on the moon came in the form of low, eerie static.  
Kirk became overwhelmed with frustration. They were truly in uncharted territory.  
“This is the U.S.S. Enterprise,” Uhura said again into her radio. “Please respond. This is an S.O.S.”  
More static but only this time the officers on the bridge received a few words in very broken English.  
“I’m presuming whoever is trying to respond to our distress signal is perhaps using either outdated or completely different technology,” Uhura said.  
“Given that the odds of us finding ourselves in a foreign galaxy are as high as five to one at this time, that presumption would seem most logical,” Spock stated.  
Scotty, covered in soot and smoke, entered the bridge.  
“Geez, Scotty, you look like you’re just not getting anywhere,” Kirk said.  
“Aye, Captain. The engines are on the brink of dying out. I’m limited to what I can do up here. No chance we can land this hunk of metal is there?”  
“That is yet to be determined,” Kirk replied.  
“If we don’t get fixed up entirely, our chances of survival out here in no man’s land will be greatly diminished,” Scotty said.


	4. Chapter 4 Yavin 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE

Leia Organa paused to reflect on the recent events which had seemed like a crazy whirlwind. Once the Tantive IV had come under the control of the Empire and most of the crew killed, why had Darth Vader been so adamant about sparing her? She had something the Empire wanted. Luckily, she’d gotten the plans to Obi-wan Kenobi and the old Jedi knight, along with three strangers with whom she’d become very close with, snuck into the Death Star to rescue her.  
So many unanswered questions about who she was and what her purpose would be in life swirled around inside Leia’s head. Growing up, she’d always sensed that Senator Bail Organa and his wife, Breha, were not her biological parents. Did she also have siblings whom she’d never met? One day, she would find out.  
The Rebel Alliance Base on Yavin 4 was a beehive of activity as fighter pilots and ground crews prepared for what would surely be an inevitable battle against the Empire. She’d recently returned to the main control tower from the draining humidity that permeated the overcast air outside.   
Leia worked closely with generals Mon Mothma and Jan Dodonna as well as other Rebel leaders. A team of communications specialists and radio operators worked on a 24-hour basis inside the tower. They maintained contact with the various allied and neutral vessels that passed through the Yavin System.  
A young woman no older than twenty sat at a computer station. For the past ten minutes, she’d been trying unsuccessfully to communicate with an unidentified vessel hovering just outside of the moon’s atmosphere. Her name was Kira. She looked up as Dodonna passed by, frustrated and lost as to what she should do.  
“General, this ship is obviously in distress. I’ve been receiving fragments of a call from a woman,” Kira explained. “The few words I was able to understand sound very similar to basic. Sir, what am I supposed to do?”  
Dodonna stayed guarded. The Empire was a sly creature that would try any trick to deceive and infiltrate the rebellion to destroy every one of them.  
Leia walked over with a glass of water in her hand.  
“Kira, what exactly did it sound like she was saying?” Leia asked.  
“I thought I heard ‘ship damaged’. The woman’s name sounded something like Uhura. Strange name if you ask me.”  
Leia and Dodonna exchanged unnerved curious glances.   
“We have to establish who exactly it is before allowing any of their crew to land on the moon,” Leia said. “Looks like we’re going to need some help with translation here.  
*****  
C-3PO walked amongst hundreds of Rebel Alliance pilots and soldiers, his sidekick the trusty R2-D2 beside him.  
“I feel so bad for Master Luke right now,” the tall, gold-colored droid said. “Losing his master, his mentor. So tragic.”  
R2-D2 responded in his Astromech language of whistles and beeps, just as he’d been programmed.   
“Oh, don’t despair. Luke is resilient. He will get through.”  
“3PO.”  
“I wonder----”  
C-3PO turned around to find Leia standing behind him.  
“Your Royal Highness!” he said excitedly. “How may I be of assistance to you?”  
“I’ve always said I’ve been overjoyed to have an interpreter droid with me. I need you to do some translating. There is a ship in distress off of Yavin 4.”  
“I would be most happy to,” C-3PO stated before following her.  
*****  
C-3PO listened as a male voice fought to break through the static and annoying noise that was preventing clear communication between the two parties.  
“Why, he is speaking English. Very similar to Basic.”  
“English?” Mothma asked.  
“Yes, it is a language used in other galaxies. Which ones, I’m not certain. But I programmed to be able to speak this language.”  
Suddenly, the barrier was broken open and the man’s voice came through as clear as day.  
“This is James Tiberius Kirk, captain of the U.S.S. Enterprise. My crew and I were caught in a wormhole and managed to find ourselves in your solar system by way of a rip in the galaxy. The Enterprise has taken heavy fire. Please, we request permission to land until Starfleet Command can come to our aid.”  
Dodonna spoke into a radio.  
“Captain, what galaxy are you from?”  
“Alpha Galaxy. We are based on the planet Earth.”  
Leia was puzzled. Earth? The Alpha Galaxy? She wanted to believe that this was a ploy by the Empire to fool them, but her intuition told her that wasn’t the case. That this James Kirk was truly in need of assistance.  
“3PO, this planet ‘Earth’? Is it familiar to you at all?”  
“No,” the droid replied.   
Leia got on the radio.  
“Captain, before I can allow any of your crew to land, I must meet with you. You’re welcome to bring your first officer, perhaps your second officer, and no more than four security personnel. Do you understand?”  
“Perfectly,” Kirk replied.   
ON THE USS ENTERPRISE  
“Well, some progress is better than no progress,” Bones said. “Jim, you think it’s a good idea for us to bring our phasers? I don’t want to wear out my welcome before we’ve even been officially welcomed to this planet.”  
“She didn’t specifically tell us not to.” Kirk moved toward the transporter. “Bones. Spock. Come with me. Scotty, get ready to beam us down.”  
“Aye, aye, Sir,” he replied in his thick Scottish brogue.  
ON YAVIN 4  
The second Kirk, Spock, and Bones arrived a runway on Yavin 4, Leia, Dodonna, and Mothma were waiting along with close to a hundred Rebel troops.  
“My name is Leia Organa. This is General Mothma and General Dodonna,” Leia explained.   
“James Kirk. This is my first officer, Spock, and my medical officer, Lieutenant – commander McCoy.”  
“Captain, would you please come with us?” Mothma asked.  
The Enterprise officers were escorted to a lounge area.   
“Captain, was your ship attacked by Imperial forces?” Leia asked.  
Spock, Kirk, and Bones looked at each other. They had no idea what she was talking about.  
“Imperial Forces?”  
“The Empire?” Leia informed him.  
“Romulans. They are a warlike race who originate from the twin planets of Romulus,” Kirk explained. “The Federation has been at war with the Romulans are over a century, on and off, I mean. Look, we don’t mean to be a burden to you and your people, Leia, but we merely need a safe haven until we can be transported back to the Alpha Galaxy.”  
“You didn’t exactly pick the right time to come to Yavin 4, Captain Kirk,” said Dodonna. “We’re in the early stages of a Galactic Civil War. We have every intention of restoring the Republic.”  
“General, I can assure you that if you give safe harbor to my crew, we will do whatever we can to lend a hand,” Spock said. “Since we come from such different worlds, perhaps we can learn from each other.”  
Dodonna turned to a junior officer.  
“Give the tower clearance for the Enterprise to land.”  
“Yes, Sir,” the officer said before reaching for radio on his belt.  
ONBOARD THE BELAK  
As much as she wanted to, Zara would not lose face by admitting that she had made a mistake, one that would cost her dearly when facing the inevitable court-martial. The phalanx of Romulan ships spread out just as the Enterprise moved toward Yavin 4.  
“There is no better time to strike than right now,” Surak said.  
“No, we hold back. If the civilization who inhabits this planet is friendly toward Earthlings, I sense they might be hostile toward us. We will find out exactly what is going on in this galaxy. Whoever Kirk aligns himself with, we shall ally with their enemies. The enemy of my enemy is my friend.”


	5. Chapter 5 ONBOARD THE USS ENTEPRISE

ONBOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE  
Uhura nervously awaited Kirk’s response. How long had it been since they’d been beamed down? Perhaps only half an hour, but it seemed like forever. She stayed positive that they were not in harm’s way.  
Her fellow bridge officers wore similar faces of anxiety and worry.  
“If there no response within the next five minutes, I’m sending an armed search party down there,” Sulu said.   
“Sir, I’m not sure that’s the best course of action,” Uhura said. “We still have no idea what we’re up against.”  
Then, out of the blue, Kirk’s voice came over the bridge intercom system.  
“Kirk here.”  
“Sir, we were getting might worried,” Scotty said. “We’re thinking of sending a wee shuttle down to retrieve you.”  
“As things stand right now, we’re going to be in good company. These people – and yes, they are human – are not entirely different from our galaxy,” Kirk explained. “Lieutenant Uhura, contact Starfleet Command and tell them we were in a yet unnamed galaxy but the Yavin System.”  
“I’ll get on it right away, Sir,” Uhura replied.   
“Mr. Sulu, you have clearance to land our ship on the Yarvis airfield. I’ll warn you ahead of time. You’ll most likely be given the warmest welcome you’ve had in a long time,” Kirk continued.  
YAVIN 4 REBEL BASE CONTROL TOWER  
“Kirk out.”  
Kirk put his transmitter back on his belt.   
“Ms. Organa, again, we can’t thank you enough for what you’re doing to help us,” Kirk said.  
“It’s just Leia.”  
Spock had been watching the pair of droids with interest but also suspicion. He turned to Kirk with his customary Vulcan look of concern.  
“Captain, as much as our hosts appear to be as gracious as they are, I shudder to think that we could have a repeat of that incident on Exo-III. Androids are not our friends. Therefore, it would seem somewhat illogical that people whom you claim are like us would keep them around.”  
Kirk also shared some of the concerns of his first officer.  
“Leia, those androids…”  
He spoke just as C-3PO and R2-D2 came into the control center.  
“Speak of the devil….”  
“You’re referring to these droids. R2-D2 and C-3PO?”  
“A while back, we had a rather unpleasant experience on the planet Exo-III,” Bones stated. “We went in search of an exobiologist by the name of Dr. Roger Korby, who it turns out was designing these machines to kill the crew and replace us on the Enterprise.”  
“Sir. Sir. I can assure you, I was built to be a protocol droid only. No violent or military capabilities. My programming is in etiquette, customs, and translation. I’ll have you know, I am fluent in over six million forms of communication,” C-3po said. “My counterpart, R2-D2, is an Astromech droid. These droids are versatile utility robots used primarily for the maintenance and repair of starships and related technology.”  
“Thank you for the information,” Kirk said. “Perhaps I may have jumped the gun a bit.”  
*****  
Han Solo smiled like a proud father as a cart holding the $17,000 he’d been promised for flying to Alderaan. Alderaan had been destroyed by the Empire and he’d been forced to sneak onto the Death Star to assist his clients in rescuing Princess Leia.   
“Well Chewie, I’d say this is the most generous sum of money we’ve gotten in a long time,” Han said as he and Chewbacca loaded the money onto the Millennium Falcon. “I’m not sure where we’re going yet, but it’ll be far away from here. Best of all, Jabba will be beyond happy to see us coming with this.”  
“I guess there’s no way we can convince you to stay.”  
Han had been through thick and thin with Luke Skywalker. He had a certain admiration for the farm boy from Tatooine who was determined to follow in his father’s footsteps and become a Jedi knight. Not that he believed in all that superstitious foolishness.   
“You’ve got to be joking with me. Kid, this is not my fight. Your revolution against the Empire. I want nothing to do with it,” Han explained.   
“The Rebel Alliance could use a seasoned pilot like yourself,” Luke returned. “That was amazing how you outran those star destroyers and took out quite a few of the Empire’s Tie Fighters.”  
Han had finished most of the money.   
“Look, I fulfilled my part of the bargain. You fulfilled yours. We’re even. Okay?”  
Luke sighed wearily.   
“I guess that’s all you care about is money, isn’t it?”  
“I wouldn’t say that’s all I care about. But yes. Money makes the world go round.”  
Just then, the skies over the rebel base were dominated by a strange-looking spacecraft, one that was completely foreign to the galaxy.   
“I thought I heard that the towers had received a distress signal from a vessel stranded off Yavin 4,” Han said. “My, I’ve never seen anything like that before.”  
A trio of rebel soldiers walked by.  
“It’s called the Enterprise,” one of them stated. “We’re going to meet now.”  
*****  
Years of flying had given Sulu a sort of finesse when it came to landing, as well as taking off. His fellow officers looked in awe of the tropical landscape.  
“This reminds me of Tikal. It’s an old Mayan site in northern Guatemala,” Uhura said. “I took a vacation there a couple of years ago. Just after graduating from Starfleet Academy.”  
“It’s very beautiful,” Scotty said.   
*****  
Jan Dodonna speculated as to what type of starship the visiting party was arriving in. He cringed at the sight of the back of the Enterprise, which showed vivid fire damage. Minutes after landing, Sulu, Uhura, Chekov, and Scotty departed.   
“These are my main officers. Lieutenant Uhura, communications. My navigator, Mr. Chekov. Helmsman, Mr. Sulu. And last, but not least, Scotty, our chief engineer,” Kirk explained to Leia and her rebel generals. “These are generals Leia Organa, Jan Dodonna and Mon Mothma.”  
“Welcome to Yavin 4,” Dodonna said. “Mr. Sulu, I trust you have an incredible amount of experience and skill to pilot that vessel.”  
Sulu nodded.  
“Yes, I do general. But if we don’t get it fixed soon, I won’t be piloting it anywhere, least of all back home.”  
“Captain, if you don’t mind, the mechanical crews will take a look at the inside of the Enterprise,” Dodonna said.   
“As you wish.”  
Kirk and Scotty accompanied Dodonna and a rebel sergeant who was in charge of a group of airframe technicians inside the bridge.   
“You can look around. Please, don’t touch anything,” Kirk said. “As of the time being, we don’t understand your technology, and I’m willing to say it’s a safe bet that you don’t understand ours.”  
Dodonna was impressed by the electronic circuit boards that lined the walls of the bridge.   
“This is Sergeant Daxter of the airframe technician brigade,” Dodonna said. “Scotty, if you’ll be so kind as to escort the crew to the engine room, we should be able to get things started.”  
“Yes, Sir. Come along sergeant.”  
“Captain,” Dodonna said, turning back to Kirk. “While you’re on base, please, feel free to wander around. If you’re hungry, thirsty, whatever, don’t hesitate to ask.”


	6. Chapter 6 ONBOARD THE DEATH STAR

ONBOARD THE DEATH STAR  
In hindsight, perhaps my stormtroopers should have been more diligent in their quest to find those droids and the location of the hidden rebel base, Darth Vader thought to himself. In reality, there was nothing that could be done about it now.   
As both the Empire and their rebel opponents geared up for what was surely going to be an epic fight, Vader called together a final meeting of the battle station’s top officers, including the command triumvirate Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin, Admiral Conan Antonio Motti, and High General Cassio Tagge.  
Vader seethed through the breathing apparatus he’d been fitted with after nearly being killed by Obi-wan Kenobi on Mustafar. Finally, the tables had turned. The student had overtaken the master and now, he, along with this dreaded battle station, would become the ultimate power in the galaxy. He walked around. His overshadowing appearance and terrifying abilities struck fear into the hearts of those around him.   
“Not only have I felt a disturbance in the force, but we also are not alone,” Vader said.  
“Lord Vader, is this another one of your foolish superstitious beliefs from the old religion?” Tagge, like many Imperial officers, was heartened when the last of the Jedi were destroyed and their creeds and beliefs expunged from the galaxy.  
Vader responded with heavy breathing before walking over to where Tagge sat at a round table.   
“Sorry to disappoint you, general. It’s a shame you don’t have enough faith. A vessel from another galaxy has arrived. And I fear they are helping the Rebel Alliance.”  
“Now, if we could only find the location of their base,” Tarkin said. “I would like nothing more than to destroy whatever planet the rebels are hiding out on. But we are in enough hot water with the Imperial Senate as things stand. If we were to….”  
“Grand Moff, I told you not to worry about the Imperial Senate. In time, we will be the true power ruling the galaxy,” Vader retorted. “I am ordering you to keep all TIE fighter crews on standby. Star destroyers will act as a buffer zone and take out all incoming rebel ships before they can get near the Death Star. Do I make myself clear?”  
“Yes, Lord Vader,” Motti replied. “It will be done.”  
Vader continued pacing like a nervous tiger before stopping.  
“Finally, what progress are you making fixing that tractor beam? Damn Obi-wan!”  
“My Lord, we are working as diligently as we can,” Tarkin stated. “I’m hoping it will be fixed within the next few hours.”  
ONBOARD THE BELAK  
The Romulans continued to travel through the unknown territory they’d inadvertently found themselves trapped. Following a brief reprieve on a desolate moon infested with dangerous creatures – creatures that killed four of their own – Commander Zara ordered the fleet to continue through the galaxy.   
What would be their final destination? The question burned deep within her mind. She wasn’t leaving this galaxy until James T. Kirk and his crew was annihilated. A pilot and navigator inside the Belak’s control room both spotted what appeared to be a moon in the near distance.   
“Commander, another moon,” the pilot stated.   
“We have nothing to lose by investigating,” Zara said. “Although I am loath to repeat the ordeal we endured on that rocky, cold planet.”  
Surak and two soldiers entered the control room.  
“Commander, we have reason to believe that that entity ahead of us is no moon, but some type of space station. This – at least – is according to communications command,” Surak said.   
Zara sat down.   
“Interesting. Very interesting,” she said.  
Without warning, the Belak and those Romulan warbirds behind it were dragged toward the Death Star. The pilot tried in vain to break free of the relentless force, but to no avail.  
“I don’t like this!” Zara said.  
“Ma’am, there’s nothing I can do to pull us out of this beam of whatever has taken hold of the Belak,” the pilot said.   
ONBOARD THE DEATH STAR  
The Overbridge acted as the main command center of the Death Star. It monitored all workstations and data files on the battle station. As nerve center, it collected all information from the Death Star’s bridge, sensor arrays, communication centers, and space traffic control, which were routed through the station’s central computers.   
Darth Vader watched as the small fleet of Romulan warbirds was pulled toward the Death Star.  
“Lord Vader, this is nothing but a trap by the Rebel Alliance,” Tarkin said. “Why didn’t you take my advice and order those vessels blown to pieces?”  
“Those are not even close to being Rebel ships. Something strange is going on and it involves visitors from another galaxy aiding the Rebel Alliance. These vessels are also from a different galaxy.”  
A large contingent of stormtroopers, guards and officers waited anxiously as the Belak – followed by the other Romulan warbirds – landed in the Death Star’s largest docking bay.  
Four Romulan soldiers departed the Belak followed by Zara and Surak.   
Tarkin stepped forward.  
“I am Grand Moff Tarkin. Commander of the Death Star.”  
“My name is Zara, commander of the Romulan fleet. Centurion Surak is second – in – command.”  
“Commander, from what galaxy to did you originate?” Darth Vader asked. He was more than ready to kill these outsiders if they didn’t prove useful or posed even the slightest threat.”  
“The Planet Romulus in the Alpha Galaxy,” Surak stated.  
Tarkin couldn’t help but feel slightly weirded out. Romulus? Alpha Galaxy?   
“Lord Vader, I don’t know about you, but I’m afraid we may have invited trouble into our midst.”  
Vader observed the strangers from a strange galaxy. They were of some unknown race.  
“Commander, please explain to me not only why you are here, but why you are not operatives for the Rebel Alliance.”  
“Lord Vader, you and I have more in common than you would think. As in common enemies. You see, we are Romulans who’ve been at war with the Federation sporadically for at least a century.”  
“What is this Federation you speak of?” Motti demanded.   
“The head space command for the Planet Earth,” Surak added. “A certain vessel, the U.S.S. Enterprise, whose commanding officer started a war with the Romulans, have entered this galaxy and has taken refuge in this planet.”  
Surak held up a picture taken from space.   
The triumvirate found themselves more than slightly shocked.   
“Yavin 4,” Darth Vader said.   
“Lord Vader, should I prepare the Superlaser?” Tarkin asked.  
“No, let them come to us. There is no conceivable way they will ever be able to destroy this battle station. I am not worried.” Vader turned back to Zara. “Commander, you and your troops are welcome to stay on the Death Star. About this ‘Enterprise. I’m interested in hearing more about the capabilities of this vessel.”


	7. Chapter 7 ONBOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE

ONBOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE  
Teams of mechanics and various engine technicians continually moved in and out of the starship, all under the watchful eye of Scotty, who was yet to fully trust that their technology was compatible with that of the Federation.   
Keeping in touch with Starfleet Command – which seemed like a lifetime away – was no walk in the park. Communications were dull at best. But at least he had the assurance that Uhura’s message had gotten through to Planet Earth. He’d been slightly derelict in maintaining his daily log, perfectly normal considering the circumstances. Spock stood by while the commanding officer of the Enterprise did his obligatory diary.  
“Captain’s Log, stardate 6609.010. For two days now, we have been stranded on the planet Yavin 4. Thankfully, our hosts have been most gracious. What remains uncertain is whether we will be forced to assist our newfound allies in an upcoming battle against the Imperial Army. Also, scattered remnants of the Romulan fleet followed us into this galaxy.”  
“Very detailed account, Captain,” Spock said. “The princess still has aspirations of the Enterprise joining the Rebel Alliance to go up against this battle station, the Death Star. From what I can understand, such a move would be most illogical, as this Death Star is supposed to be unbeatable. Basically, tantamount to suicide.”  
Kirk sighed wearily.  
“I merely want to get our crew safely back to the Alpha Galaxy and hopefully Earth,” he said. “Leia and her officers don’t seem to understand how much trouble I can get in for breaking protocol. I mean technically, we’re not even supposed to be here. It’s like they view us as some sort of savior who’s come to help them.”  
“Captain, you can be rest assured given the dire situation we are presently in, should it reach the point where we are forced to aid our benefactors, Starfleet Command will have no objections. I mean seriously, what else can we do? The Enterprise will need to be in top working order for that to happen, though.”  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. I don’t know about you, Mr. Spock, but I’m getting mighty hungry. There are a few small restaurants on this base. And, according to General Dodonna, our status as guests means we will receive free food and drinks. You have to like that.”  
“You certainly cannot accuse them of being inhospitable.”  
*****  
Dozens of Enterprise crew members who’d been injured in the Romulan assault were getting their wounds mended in the spacious hospital on base. Bones worked alongside the Rebel Alliance doctors. He’d made a particularly close friend in Sarah Kalonia, chief physician for the organization.   
“Dr. McCoy, should you still be here when we go to war against the Empire, I hope I can count on you to assist us with any wounded that come from the battle,” the thirtyish woman said.   
“I don’t have any other choice, do I? Sarah, I cannot understand why you have so many of these droids working at the medical center. Surely they cannot be trusted to this point.”  
“Bones. Isn’t that what everyone else calls you? These droids are as competent as any human doctor.”  
“Okay. I’ll take your word for it,” Bones replied, still not completely convinced. “Speaking of war, have you ever experienced the horrors of combat before?”  
Sarah took sips of water.  
“No, but my father, Harold Kalonia, fought in the Clone Wars. That was a long time ago. Before my time, at least.”  
*****  
Kirk and Spock walked around the Rebel Alliance base.   
“Captain, these people are so much like us in many ways, yet, they are so different.”  
“There are vast technological differences for sure,” Kirk stated. “Also, there are so many languages being spoken. These beings must all hail from different planets.”  
At the end of the block was a restaurant slash bar of sorts. The Enterprise officers walked inside. Behind the bar was a menu displaying the daily specials:   
Colo Claw Fish. ...  
Roasted Porg. ...  
Thala-Siren Milk. ...  
Portion Bread. ...  
Deep-Fried Nuna Legs. ...  
Meiloorun Fruit. ...  
The Floating Naboo Fruit.  
“None of those options sound particularly appetizing,” Kirk said. I’m beginning to think the fair onboard the Enterprise is lightyears ahead of whatever substandard sustenance is being served here.”  
Seated at most of the tables were x – wing pilots as well as civilians who had other jobs for the Rebel Alliance. Kirk and Spock felt very out of place.  
“What could I get for you gentlemen?” the man behind the bar said.   
“I believe we are just going to get Portion Bread to eat,” Kirk replied. “Sounds the safest, wouldn’t you agree, Mr. Spock.”  
“Totally.”  
“I’ll bring it to your table once it’s ready,” the man said.   
Kirk and Spock went in search of a table. Near the end of the bar sat a man wearing a dark vest and a woolly creature of a sort.   
“Hey, that’s quite a ship you got there,” the man said. “What kind of engines run it?”  
Kirk and Spock turned.   
“You can sit here if you like.”  
“Thank you,” Kirk replied.   
“Impulse engines. Warp drive,” Kirk answered after he sat down.  
The man outstretched his hand.   
“Han Solo. This here’s Chewbacca. I’m the captain of the Millennial Falcon.”  
“James T. Kirk, captain of the U.S.S Enterprise. This is Mr. Spock, my first officer.”  
Han sat back in his seat.  
“Welcome to Yavin 4. There isn’t a whole hell of a lot to see here except endless jungles and mountains.”  
“Your ship, the Millennial Falcon. Is she fast?” Kirk asked.  
Han smiled cockily.  
“Is she fast?” he leaned in a bit closer. “That old hunk of junk outside just happens to be the fastest ship in the galaxy. It’s outrun those big Carillion cruisers. If you’re not familiar, those are used by the Empire. So, you got caught in some sort of time warp? Maybe even a nasty asteroid field?”  
“Not exactly. The correct term is a wormhole. Once we were stuck in this wormhole, we ended up in your galaxy by way of a rip in the universe,” Kirk explained.   
“Interesting. So, how do you plan on getting back home?”  
“We haven’t entirely figured that out,” Spock stated.   
The barman arrived at the table with two plates of portion bread and two large glasses of water.   
“They’re courtesy of the Rebel Alliance,” he said before walking off.  
“Han, what is your role with the Rebel Alliance?” Kirk asked as he delved into his meal.  
“None. The only reason why I’m here is that I had to deliver some passengers to the Death Star. Yeah, the mission initially didn’t go as planned. We were originally supposed to go to Alderaan. The Empire wiped out that entire planet.”  
“How?” Kirk asked.  
“Captain, if you haven’t become well – acquainted with the Death Star, that battle station is powerful enough to destroy entire planets. Anyway, getting back to what I was saying. I don’t know if you’ve met him yet, Luke Skywalker. Luke, this old Jedi knight called Obi-wan Kenobi and those two droids were adamant I take them to the Death Star to rescue Leia. Yea, we barely got out of there by the skin of our teeth.”  
“What do you do? I mean, for work? Spock asked.   
“I guess if you wanted to put an official title on it, I’m a juggler smuggler of sorts,” Han said. “Even though the mission was dangerous, I got paid, so I’m happy. I’m a bit of a wanted man if you get my drift. Owe a substantial amount of money to Jabba the Hutt. He’s one of the most powerful gangsters in the galaxy.”  
Spock had been studying Chewbacca.   
“Han, if you don’t mind me asking, of what race is your friend, Chewbacca?”  
“Chewie is a Wookie. From the planet of Kashyyyk. He understands English but cannot physically speak the language. If you can believe it, he’s over 200 years old. I take it you’re not fully human yourself.”  
“I’m a Vulcan. We’re an extraterrestrial humanoid species. We have always strived to live by logic and reason and try to avoid being ruled by emotion.”  
Kirk was in awe by the number of attractive women in the establishment, many of whom were scantily dressed.   
“One aspect both of our societies have in common is the sheer number of voluptuous women,” Kirk said.   
“And I’ve had my share of them,” Han said proudly. “Captain Kirk, you a single man?”  
“That’s correct. It’s difficult being a Starfleet officer and a husband and father all at the same time.”  
“Well, if you’re craving a bit of female companionship during your time in Yavin 4, I can get you set up.” Han whistled to a tall blonde woman standing at the bar. “Lana. Mind coming over here for a second?”  
The blonde came right over to the table.  
“Hello, Han. Who’s your friend?”  
“This is James Kirk, commanding officer of the Enterprise. I want you to treat himA well.”  
Lana sat down beside Kirk, who found himself becoming aroused by her presence.


	8. Chapter 8 YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE

YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE  
Dozens of pilots waited with nervous anticipation around the x-wing fighters they would be flying into space when the order was given to attack the Death Star. Luke Skywalker had been assigned to Rogue Squadron. By now, the aspiring Jedi knight was confident that he was a skilled enough pilot to fly with these veterans. Then again, he had much to learn.  
He’d made many close friends training with Rogue Squadron that included Wedge Antilles, Biggs Darklighter, and Jek "Piggy" Porkins, the nickname due to his rather expanding waistline.   
“How are you feeling, Luke?” Wedge asked.   
“I’d be lying if I said that I wasn’t slightly nervous. I’m glad I had a chance to get broken in with Han when we were fleeing the Death Star on the Millennium Falcon, but this is completely different.”  
“What’s your impression of our visitors?” Biggs asked. “They’re an interesting lot for sure, especially that officer, ah, what’s his name, Spock, I believe.”  
“I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to them,” Luke replied. “If you guys don’t mind, I’d like to spend some alone time reflecting before the final briefing.”  
Luke walked out of the hangar into a secluded area of the base. The death of his legal guardians. Receiving his father’s lightsabre. The near-miss incident on the Death Star followed by the untimely death of Obi-wan. It was all so overwhelming. The drive to find out who his mother and father were burned deep inside him. Did he also have siblings who’d been brought up in different parts of the galaxy? If his father had been as powerful of a Jedi knight as old Ben said, could he be that good one day?  
Luke started up the Marksman-H combat remote  
The Marksman-H combat remote, also referred to as a seeker droid and training remote, was used primarily for military training. It was equipped with non – lethal blasters to prevent injury to the target. Once the remote was hovering in the air, Luke placed his full concentration on deflecting the laser blasts that were fast and were very unpredictable.   
“That’s the last thing I ever thought I would encounter on this planet. A fellow devotee to swordsmanship.”  
The voice was completely unfamiliar.  
Sulu stepped into the room.   
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to intrude. Hikaru Sulu. The helmsman of the Enterprise.”  
Luke turned off the remote and put his lightsabre away before shaking the stranger’s hand.  
“Luke Skywalker. Lightsabres exist in your galaxy?”  
“No, not exactly. But I have been heavily involved in the sport of fencing since I was a young child. I love it. Fencing improves concentration, focus. It’s just so much fun.”  
“Well, I don’t do this for fun. I’m training to become a Jedi knight, like my father before me. He was killed sometime after the Clone Wars. By Darth Vader himself.”  
“Darth Vader. I’ve been hearing that name a lot these days. Needless to say, he’s a bad actor.”  
“Vader, for want of a better term, is the chief enforcer for the Galactic Empire. He also murdered my friend and mentor, Obi-wan Kenobi. He was an old Jedi knight who knew my father. Rumor has it that my father betrayed him. To be honest, I don’t know what to believe anymore Captain----”  
“I’m a lieutenant commander. But everyone on board the Enterprise just calls me Mr. Sulu. Regarding these “Jedis”, who or what are they, exactly?”  
“For something like a thousand generations, the Jedi were the guardians of peace and order in the galaxy. Growing up, I heard so many stories about the Jedi Order, which sadly no longer exists after they were wiped out by the Sith as well as the Empire. What happened was, the Sith, who were all originally Jedi knights, twisted and bent the force to use it for their evil gains. Getting back to what I was saying, the Jedi were a kind of ancient monastic, academic and quasi – militaristic organization whose origin dates back something like 25,000 years. According to Obi-wan, at the high point of the Jedi Order, there were approximately 250,000 Jedi in the universe. They served the Galactic Republic as force – wielders.”  
“Most fascinating. This ‘force’, what is it exactly?” Sulu asked with curious eyes like those of a child.  
“I guess to put it in layman’s terms, the force is a power bestowed upon those who’ve been selected to serve the greater good as Jedis. Obi-Wan Kenobi described the Force as "an energy field created by all living things.” I know I have it within me. I just haven’t learned how to draw upon it to help me yet.”  
“Does the force have any religious connotations?” Sulu asked. “The Enterprise has almost completed its first year of a five – year mission as mandated by the Federation. During this time, we have encountered civilizations on certain planets who adhere to particular creeds and religious beliefs, some of which include magic.”  
“I suppose you could say within the force there are comparisons to magic, spirituality, and religion. I am of no religion myself. Are you?”  
“I grew up nominally Buddhist, but as a rule, I don’t practice. Many of my cohorts, given their European heritage, are or were at least brought up in one of the Christian churches,” Sulu explained. “Your lightsabre. Can you show Ait to me?”  
Luke was hesitant. Only the Jedi were permitted to handle such a weapon. At least that was the case before the Great Jedi Purge.  
“Okay, but only for a few minutes.”  
Sulu smiled as Luke handed him the iconic Jedi weapon. Sulu got a slight jolt as he pressed a button and a sudden green beam shot out.  
“Wow, I’ve never seen anything like it,” he said in total awe. “How exactly does this work in combat?”  
“A lightsabre is perfectly capable of cutting through most substances with little resistance. Back on Tatooine, Ben had to use it is self – defense against some thugs in a cantina. Cut some creature’s arm right off leaving a cauterized wound. Gruesome, but necessary.”


	9. Chapter 9 YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE

YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE  
Uhura’s specialty had always been languages. From a young age, her parents noted that their gifted daughter was a natural linguist with the ability to almost any language or dialect she put her mind to. There were several languages spoken amongst the inhabitants of Yavin 4, and she was interested in learning about these languages, and possibly learning how to speak them.   
Uhura had made a close friend in Leia Organa. Although they came from considerably different backgrounds, the two women had much in common. They sat in a lounge in the base’s main control center eating lunch.   
“Thank you for introducing me to this Chewbacca character,” Uhura said.   
“You’re welcome. Although I can’t understand a word of what he says, I’m thankful that he came to rescue me, along with Han and Luke, of course.”  
“I’ve met Luke. Says he wants to train to become some sort of knight.”  
“A Jedi knight. Far as I know, the Jedi are long extinct.”   
Leia heard Chewbacca’s distinctive growl.   
Han and Chewbacca, along with Kirk and Spock, entered the lounge. Uhura rose.  
“Good afternoon, Sir. I see you’ve made some friends as well,” she said.  
“Lieutenant,” Kirk said. “This is Han Solo and….”  
“Yes, I know. Chewbacca.” She smiled at the Wookie, who smiled and grunted back in a greeting reply.   
Han and the others sat down.   
“I hear you’re interested in learning how to speak his language,” Han said.  
Uhura nodded.   
“You’re going to have your work cut out for you.”  
“I like a challenge,” Uhura replied. “Did you know that I speak 83 percent of the Federation’s languages, as well as most regional dialects? Of course, that is in my galaxy. Yours are quite different than ours.   
“But Wookie?”  
"Lieutenant Uhura is unmatched in xenolinguistics. You would be wise not to underestimate her,” Spock said.  
Leia turned to Han and smiled.   
“I thought you’d be long gone by now,” she said.  
“Sorry to disappoint you, your grace.”  
“You must’ve had a change of heart.”  
“I suppose you could say that. Hell, it isn’t safe to leave the planet anyway. I still believe going up against that battle station is suicide.”  
“Not if the Empire goes is faced with a ship that moves at lightspeed,” Kirk said.  
Han turned to him with an incredulous expression on his face.   
“You’re serious? Captain, that ship isn’t anywhere near being ready to leave Yavin 4. We’ll get you patched up once, but we can’t do so again.”  
“We’ll cross that bridge when we come to it,” Kirk said.   
Uhura looked directly at Chewbacca.   
“Nice to meet, Chewbacca.”  
Chewbacca growled.   
“What’s he saying, Han?”  
“He thinks you’re very pretty,” Han replied.   
This evoked smiles and laughter from Leia and Uhura. Chewbacca continued talking in Shyriiwook.   
“He says he wants to see the engines of the Enterprise. Thinks he might be able to fix them.”  
The Enterprise officers all looked at each other in mutual hesitation.   
“No offense or anything, but what would your friend know about starship engines?” Kirk asked. “I mean, I’m grateful that your maintenance crews have been able to help us, but….”  
“No buts Captain. Given your lack of knowledge about this galaxy, Wookies just happen to be some of the best engineers you’ll find here. They can fix anything. It’s bred into them from birth,” Han explained.   
“I suppose we could give it a try,” Spock said. “It isn’t as though we have a great deal to lose at this point.”  
“He and Scotty might get along just fine.”  
Han looked at Uhura.  
“Captain Kirk here tells me you’re the chief communications officer for the Enterprise.”  
Uhura nodded.  
“That’s right.”  
Han sat back in his chair.   
“So, in the Earth or Alpha Galaxy, how do you go about assembling a crack team to run one of these starships?” he asked.  
“That all depends Mr. Solo,” Uhura said before turning to her commanding officer. “Sir, if it’s okay with you, I’ll tell your hosts the whole story.”  
“They’ll certainly find it to be an entertaining one,” Kirk said.   
“Here it goes…. several years ago, I was a Starfleet communications officer serving under Captain Christopher Pike. If you didn’t already know, Spock here is a Vulcan. Anyway, after the planet Vulcan was destroyed, I replaced Hawkins, chief communications officer for the Enterprise. As you might have guessed, Captain Pike was in turn replaced by Captain Kirk. But I’ll get to that momentarily. I attended Starfleet Academy with Captain Kirk. This was back in the year 2255, I went out one night with some girlfriends to a bar near the Riverside Shipyard in Iowa. Lo and behold, I ran into James, who was drunker than blazes. He also was hitting on me.”  
Han smiled lewdly.  
“That doesn’t surprise me.” He turned to Kirk before looking at Uhura. “Your commanding officer here’s quite a ladies’ man in his own right. We almost had a little contest in the cantina to see how many women we could hit on.”  
Leia felt embarrassed by the way Han was talking.   
Uhura had difficulty keeping a straight face.  
“Needless to say, I was slightly annoyed by Kirk’s advances. Captain, would you like to do the honor?”  
“With pleasure, lieutenant.”  
“Languages have never been my strong suit,” Kirk said. “But I was pleasantly surprised by Uhura’s intensive knowledge of xenolinguistics. We started talking. Thought we might start up some sort of romantic relationship. There was a group of male cadets from the academy who didn’t like that Lieutenant Uhura was giving all of her attention to me. This led to a bar fight where I had to stave off four drunken assholes until some of my buddies arrived. It certainly wasn’t pretty.”  
“Sounds like some of the situations I’ve found myself in over the years,” Han said. “Starfleet Academy. It’s hard to believe I almost entered a military career, then decided to back out at the last minute.”  
“With the Rebel Alliance?” Spock asked.  
“There was no Rebel Alliance at that time. If you can believe it, with the Empire. As a stormtrooper.”


	10. Chapter 10 ONBOARD THE USS ENTEPRISE

ONBOARD THE USS ENTERPRISE  
“No, don’t touch that one!” Scotty shouted at a pair of airframe technicians who were about to adjust some buttons in the starship’s engine room.   
“Scotty, I see you’re keeping things under control. Making sure we don’t get into a worse situation than we already are,” Kirk said as he entered.   
Scotty sighed. He was tired, sweaty and about to collapse.   
“Sit down for a few minutes,” Kirk said. “You’ll be no good to me if you burn out.”  
“Aye, aye, captain.”  
Scotty plunked his hefty frame down on a desk chair.   
“These guys are working diligently. I just hope they get it done before all holy Hell breaks loose,” the Scotsman with the fiery temper said.   
“Scotty, this is Han Solo and Chewbacca.”  
Scotty’s tired eyes glanced up at the towering woolly creature.   
“What is the name of God is this?”  
“This is Chewbacca. He’s a Wookie,” Kirk replied. “Figured with his technical knowledge, he’d be able to give you a hand.”  
“Captain, is this for real? Come on. I don’t have the patience for this silliness right now.”  
“Well, according to Han here, who’s been hanging around with this creature for years and understands his language perfectly, the Wookie race is comprised of master engineers,” Spock said. “I think we should give him a chance.”  
Scotty shrugged.   
“Sure, why not?”  
He forced himself to get up and extended his hand to Chewbacca.  
“Chewbacca. You like tinkering around with engines?”  
Chewbacca growled in reply.  
“I’ll put you to work then.”  
ONBOARD THE DEATH STAR  
Darth Vader contemplated the future, a future in which the Rebel Alliance has been wiped off the map entirely, where the Empire overtakes the Imperial Senate as the ultimate power in the galaxy. He breathed heavily through the mask Emperor Palpatine had fitted with him once the final transition from Anakin Skywalker to his present identity was complete.   
Sure, the rebels were massing (potentially with the help of fighters from another galaxy), but he’d felt something more haunting since the second confrontation between him and Obi-Wan Kenobi. Another reminder of his past. Poor Padma. It was so tragic how she’d perished in childbirth. Twins. Whatever happened to those babies? Deep down, he fought back against the urge to admit that this young Jedi apprentice who’d gladly accompanied his old master to the Death Star was his son. Luke Skywalker. The prospect that Leia Organa could be his long – lost daughter was even more frightening.   
Vader forced those thoughts out of his mind. A full crew of communications officers and enlisted men worked on the Overbridge on a 24/7 basis.   
“If those Romulans were indeed right, we will bring the fight to Yavin 4,” said Tarkin. “Lord Vader, I’m growing impatient waiting here.”  
“You must be patient Grand Moff. Good things come to those who wait.”  
“Lord Vader, I’ve convened with Commander Zara and her officers. they will assist us if the Death Star is attacked,” Tarkin stated.   
“You will find that the Romulans will prove useful to us in more ways than one,” Vader rejoined.   
An elevator door opened. In walked Zara, Surek and a cluster of Romulan officers and guards.   
“Commander,” Tarkin said. “If you and Centurion Surek wish to stay on the bridge with myself and my highest-ranking officers, now would be a good time to order your fighter crews to assemble in your assigned docking bays until the order has been given.”  
Zara nodded.  
“As you wish.”  
She turned to a Romulan officer named Petrek.  
“Major, do as Grand Moff Tarkin instructs.”  
“Yes Ma’am,” Petrek replied before going off.


	11. Chapter 11 YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE

YAVIN 4  
Luke Skywalker took deep, quiet breaths. Something greater than himself would get him through this fierce battle ahead. He contemplated the words of wisdom received from Obi-wan. ‘Use the Force.’ Now, he just had to figure out the most effective way of doing just that to keep him alive.   
The pilots of Rogue Squadron along with their counterparts, in other squadrons, Rebel soldiers and their guests assembled in the massive theatre that until today hadn’t gotten much use. Stadium – style seating afforded a bird’s – eye view of General Dodonna, Mon Mothma and Leia Organa, who stood around a holographic model of the Death Star. Kirk, Spock, and the officers of the Enterprise bridge looked on as if they were there in a liaison role. The Enterprise crew members who weren’t assigned to guard the starship were seated on the other side directly across from the Rebels.   
“Before you can reach the Death Star, you’ll need to take out however many TIE fighters and star destroyers get in your path,” Dodonna stated before an orange light lit up the inner sanctum of the monstrous battle station. “Perhaps I’m exaggerating a bit, but if you study the exhaust port, I believe a torpedo or missile shot directly into the heart of it, could trigger a reaction that could destroy the Death Star.” Dodonna turned to Kirk. “Captain, what are your thoughts on this?”  
“Being an analytical person myself, it’s certainly a plausible scenario,” Kirk replied. “On the condition that our forces can reach the Death Star in the first place.”  
Dodonna focused on Wedge Antilles.  
“Commander, I trust you have your course of action laid out.”  
“Yes, we do sir,” Antilles replied.   
“Very well then,” Dodonna said in conclusion. “Return to battle stations and await my orders.”  
*****  
Luke put on his helmet while R2 – D2 performed a last-minute inspection of his x-wing fighter Red 5.   
“See anything out of the ordinary R2?”  
R2 tweetled. It was a happy response, meaning all systems go.  
“Hey, kid. How’re you doing?”  
Han, Chewbacca, Kirk, Spock, and Bones entered the hangar which also held the Millennium Falcon.  
“Less nervous than I was this morning,” Luke said. “Hi, Captain. Mr. Spock. Doctor McCoy.”  
“I figured it would only be fitting to give you a proper send-off,” Kirk said. “Since you guys in Rogue Squadron are the first wave of the assault, we’ll be right behind you.”  
“We certainly appreciate your help, Captain,” Luke said. “I’m on pins and needles to see what that ship of yours is capable of doing. Proton phasers. I have to see those in action.”  
“Hopefully they will be the last thing the Empire sees,” Kirk replied. “We’ll leave you and your comrades alone. We have to get back to the Enterprise.”  
“Luke. May the Force be with you,” Han said to his friend.  
“May the Force be with you,” Luke replied.   
Spock couldn’t help but be lost in deep thought.   
“This ‘Force’ you always speak of reeks too much of old superstition,” the Vulcan said. “It would seem that many beings in this galaxy put too much faith in mysticism and not enough in logic and reason.”  
“Well Spock, I felt exactly the same way until I was converted,” Han said. “You never know. A hard-nosed intellectual like yourself might just be converted as well.”  
ONBOARD THE DEATH STAR  
Darth Vader moved to his TIE fighter amidst the confusion that had enveloped the space bay. In the adjacent bay, Romulan pilots and gunners raced toward their warbirds. On a personal level, he didn’t exactly like these strangers from a far – off galaxy. But they proved themselves useful in forming a strange sort of alliance with the Empire, so they had to – at the very least – be tolerated.  
*****  
“Put up all deflector shields.”  
“Yes Sir,” a communications specialist replied to Admiral Motti. He pressed a series of buttons. “Deflector shields going up….now.”  
Motti swiveled. Zara stood directly behind him.  
“Commander, sit back, relax. Experience for yourself the devastating power of this fully – operational battle station,” Motti said. “Those Rebel scum are delusional if they truly believe they can destroy us!”  
“Admiral, just be careful of the Enterprise. Do not underestimate James Tiberius Kirk, or it will be your downfall.”


	12. Chapter 12 in Outer Space

IN OUTER SPACE  
Luke kept his hand steady on the throttle of Red 5. The vastness of the galaxy spread out in front of him as far as the eye could see, not even seeming to conceal any amount of danger. He kept the x-wing fighter close to his brothers in Rogue Squadron. The other squadrons were nearby.   
Then, like a bolt out of the blue, Luke picked up approaching Imperial fighter craft on his radar.   
“We’re no longer alone here boys.” Wedge’s voice came through loud and clear on the jet’s radio systems. “Spread out in attack formation.”  
The squadron had rehearsed this drill many, many times. Luke flew out to the left just as two TIE Fighters came toward him. He moved out of the way as they fired a volley of blasts in his direction. Luke then flew upside down and attacked his attackers from behind, blowing one of the Imperial jets to pieces while the other one scampered off.   
*****  
Darth Vader watched as the Rebel Alliance squadrons came into view of the Death Star. He flew in close to a lone x-wing fighter and tore its left wing to shreds. In flames, the fighter spun erratically through the air before crashing into the side of a star destroyer.   
*****  
Biggs watched as one of his fellow flyers was wiped off the face of the map. Before he knew it, Darth Vader’s TIE fighter was directly behind him. He flew out of the way, his heart racing as Vader went after him in hot pursuit. Evading the highly skilled pilot was almost impossible. Just then, a torrent of gunfire tore into the x-wing’s engines. Sensors buzzed erratically. He was going down and there wasn’t a damn thing he could do about it.  
USS ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
“All crews standby battle stations. This is not a drill. I repeat. This is not a drill,” Kirk said into the starship’s intercom system. He watched as a star destroyer appeared in the window ready to face the Enterprise head – on. “Mr. Sulu. Proton phasers.”  
“Yes Sir.” Sulu put in the launch sequences.   
Suddenly, the Enterprise was struck by a blast of laser fire from the dagger – shaped capital ship, rocking it wildly. The bridge officers held on for dear life.   
“Turns out this isn’t going to be as easy as initially thought,” Kirk said. “Go to warp drive eight. We’re going to hit them with everything we’ve got.”  
“Aye, aye Sir,” Sulu said before turning back to his screens.  
He piloted the Enterprise into warp drive eight directly toward the Star Destroyer, which was several miles away. When it seemed as though the crew of the Imperial ship got caught off guard, he fired a succession of proton phaser blasts into the hull, causing no shortage of fiery damage.   
Kirk watched as the Star Destroyer floated dormant in space, flames engulfing every part of the ship.


	13. Chapter 13 ON THE MILLENNIUM FALCON

ON THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
“Bet you never thought we’d be back in the thick of the action!” Han was pumped up on adrenaline as he piloted the Falcon toward the quadrant of TIE fighters and star destroyers that protected the Death Star. “Even more shocking is the fact we agreed to fight for the Rebellion.”  
Chewbacca growled excitedly.   
Han suddenly was overcome by an unsettling feeling as two unknown fighter-style craft made a beeline for the Millennium Falcon.   
“Those aren’t Imperial fighters,” he said before immediately getting on the radio. “Captain, those of your friends you brought over from the other side?”  
USS ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
Kirk was surprised to hear from Han.  
“Those are Romulan warbirds,” he stated. “D/deridex – class warbirds classified as battlecruisers by Starfleet Command. They use forced quantum singularity as a power course if you can believe it.”  
“I’ll make sure they don’t follow you back to the Alpha Galaxy.”  
“Great to hear. Kirk out.”  
ON THE MILLENNIUM FALCON  
Han got up from his chair.  
“Chewie, take over piloting. I have some Romulans to kill.”  
Han quickly made his way to one of the Falcon’s gunner bays and loaded up a cannon, which drew power directly from the ship’s Quadex power core.   
“These things can take out a TIE fighter with a single shot. Hopefully, these Romulans are equally as susceptible.”  
The warbirds flew around the sides of the Falcon. Han held steady as Chewbacca flew up and around in an attempt to outflank the Romulans. Han waited for the perfect moment. Then one of the warbirds flew directly into the sights of the cannon.  
“Got you, you bastard.”  
He fired, striking the cockpit of the warbird, which caused a chain reaction. The second warbird retaliated with a punishing volley that struck the top of the Falcon. Thank goodness the deflector shields were up. Han moved around in his seat.  
“Nobody takes out the Millennium Falcon, least not some invaders from another galaxy.”  
He concentrated before blasting the second Romulan warbird to bits. He raced back to the bridge just as the Death Star loomed with its ominous presence.  
ON THE DEATH STAR  
“Commander Zara, you were right. Luckily, we did not underestimate your enemies,” Tarkin said as he watched the battle unfolding in space. Our only hope is to hit the Enterprise at exactly the right time with our laser beams.”  
“I agree, Grand Moff Tarkin,” the Romulan officer replied. “Kirk is not to leave this galaxy.”  
IN OUTER SPACE  
Unnerved by the reality that most of Rogue Squadron had been destroyed, Luke Skywalker forced himself to keep moving and focus on the most crucial component of the mission, i.e. taking out the Death Star. He piloted the x -wing fighter onto the outer surface of the enormous battle station, with two TIE fighters in hot pursuit.   
Luke moved out of the way seconds before a volley of gunfire intended for the back of his fighter hit the air instead. He flew around and hit them from behind, the fiery wrecks crashing into the Death Star.   
‘Luke. Use the Force.’  
Obi-wan Kenobi spoke to him.   
USS ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
Each officer felt almost intimidated by the sight of the Death Star.   
“I hope we’re not playing with fire here,” Uhura said. “As Captain Solo stated, going up against that thing is paramount to suicide.”  
Kirk was concerned that the possibility existed that they may not ever return to Earth.  
“Mr. Sulu, hold steady. Remember what General Dodonna said.”  
“With regards to the Death Star itself Sir?”  
“If either us or our friends in the Rebel Alliance can strike the exhaust ports,” Kirk replied.   
Sulu and Chekov watched as the laser on the outside of the Death Star was lit up.  
“Sir, that’s intended for us,” Chekov said.   
“Mr. Sulu, strike now! When the iron is hot!” Kirk ordered.  
“Aye, aye Sir,” Sulu replied. “Going into warp drive eight.”  
The Enterprise barely missed the devastating laser blast as it went into lightspeed.   
ON THE DEATH STAR OVERBRIDGE  
Tarkin was beyond speechless as the Enterprise came into close view.   
“How the hell did that ship get so close to us so fast?”   
Zara’s heart sunk into the deepest recesses of her stomach.   
USS ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
Sulu fired a steady stream of proton phaser blasts into the heart of the Death Star before flying away along with the remnants of the Rebel Alliance fighter crafts as well as the Millennium Falcon.   
The officers held on as the Enterprise was rocked by the explosion that completely obliterated the Death Star.   
“I’ve done many daring and crazy things during my career as a Starfleet officer. But blowing up such a battle station is a first, I have to admit,” Kirk said.   
“It’s such an awesome sight,” Spock stated. “A manmade invention capable of destroying entire planets.” He cast his eyes dejectedly. “It does bring back painful memories of Vulcan being destroyed.”


	14. Chapter 14 Rebel Alliance Base

YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE HOSPITAL  
Bones had worked in several big-city hospitals as well as in military bases before joining the crew of the USS Enterprise. Never during his entire medical career had he been in a setting that was as quiet as this one. No, make that dead – quiet. He thrived on action, which was in short supply here.  
Bones and Mr. Sarah Kalonia sat in her office talking. They may have hailed from very different worlds, but the two physicians were both surprised to find just how much they had in common.  
“What planet did you say you were from?” Bones asked.  
“Alderan. Which no longer exists. Leonard? That’s your first name, isn’t it?”  
Bones nodded.   
“Are you married. Do you have children?”  
“I have a daughter. I’m divorced though. I’m originally from Atlanta. That’s a huge city in the great state of Georgia, United States of America. Known primarily for our pine trees and peaches,” Bones explained. “She was my high school sweetheart. Ah…” Bones shrugged. “Loved her more than anything else in the world. After high school, I went to the University of Mississippi to earn my medical degree. Nancy and I got married, bought a house and had Charlotte, who’s now in college herself. I had a burning desire to go to space and Nancy didn’t. you can draw your own conclusions there.”  
“Interesting. I’m not married. I have a boyfriend who is an infantry commander for the Rebel Alliance. We’re talking about getting married and having a family. You know, if I ever have children – especially a daughter – I want to name her Harter. Do you think that’s a pretty name?”  
“Sure, I guess.”  
Just then, the dead quiet was broken by dozens of fighter craft flying into the space bays. Ground crews and soldiers ran out to assist them. Luke Skywalker barely out of his x – wing fighter when he ran to the assistance of Wes Jakkson, a close friend who served as a pilot in Rogue Squadron. Wes had been injured badly and had heavy bleeding.   
“Come on Wes.”  
Wes breathed heavily, the life draining out of his body.  
“You’re not going to die on me,” Luke said.  
Luke helped his friend into the hospital, which was quickly filling up. Bones rushed to give Luke a hand.  
“Bones, I don’t know how badly he’s been hurt….”  
“We’ll get him stabilized. He won’t die on my watch.”  
A droid technician assisted Bones as he tended to the gravely wounded young man.  
Meanwhile, Sulu had safely landed the Enterprise, whose officers walked onto the spaceport.  
“We made it,” Han said. “Just barely. But we made it.”  
Han and Kirk shook hands.   
“If I can say one thing about your galaxy, you’re not afraid to fight for what you believe in,” Kirk rejoined. “Especially Chewbacca.”  
Rebel Alliance pilots and Enterprise crew members shook hands and rejoiced in their victory.   
Leia appeared in the spaceport.  
“I never thought I would say this, but I have a newfound respect for you,” she said to Han.  
“Don’t get too comfortable, your worship. The jury’s still out whether I’ll be doing any future engagements,” Han said. “But yes, I believed it was important to help you in this fight.”  
Leia smiled from ear to ear as she approached Kirk and Spock.  
“Captain, we would love for you to stay for the ceremony in which Han, Luke, and others will be rewarded for their bravery,” she said.   
“I guess I can’t say no to that, Kirk said. “Any objections, Mr. Spock?”  
“No, Captain.”


	15. Chapter 15 YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE

YAVIN 4 REBEL ALLIANCE BASE  
C-3PO and R2-D2 walked through the throngs of personnel and pilots who were celebrating their hard-fought victory.  
“Oh, thank the maker Master Luke made it through,” the interpreter droid said. “I just can’t imagine how we would ever go on without him.”  
R2 tweetled in agreement.  
The droids made their way through a semi-open corridor where a mixture of Rebel Alliance security personnel and their counterparts from the USS Enterprise remained on high alert. Kirk stood talking to a high – ranking security commander who was wearing a red shirt.  
“Lieutenant, has there been any indication that enemy troops snuck onto this moon and are perhaps preparing to attack the base?” Kirk asked.  
“No, Sir,” the lieutenant replied. “Sir, this is Commander Rikker of the Alliance.”  
A broad-shouldered thirtyish man with a clean-cut appearance walked over.  
“Good morning Captain. No, there hasn’t been any unusual activity to report.”  
Just then, a horde of Imperial Stormtroopers rushed out of the lush rainforest nearby. The quadrant of Rebel troops and Enterprise security personnel engaged them.  
Kirk went for his phaser and took out two stormtroopers before taking cover from the devastating retaliatory blasts. He got on his radio.  
“Spock, order all phasers on kill mode!”  
*****  
A wall of black and white descended upon the base as the remnants of the Imperial Army stormed toward the unsuspecting rebels, killing several of them.  
The Enterprise officers shot back. Han and Chewbacca also got into the action, firing back at the attackers.  
Spock disintegrated two stormtroopers who ran directly at him.  
“Wow! I didn’t know those things were capable of doing that,” Han said, extremely impressed. “You couldn’t get us one of those, could you?”  
“Perhaps as a souvenir,” Kirk said before blasting another stormtrooper to bits.  
Luke stared at the lightsabre in his hand. Was he truly ready to use this in combat? He had no other choice. A bluish-green plasma energy blade emerged. Luke was barely able to deflect the blasts from advancing stormtroopers but soon found his rhythm and continued deflecting laser blasts before closing in and cutting down four stormtroopers in one go.  
Working together, the Rebel Alliance and their allies from the Enterprise continued killing the stormtroopers until the last few remaining enemy troops gladly surrendered.  
“Commander Rikker,” Dodonna said. “I want every inch of these mountains checked. Take as many men as you need.”  
“Yes, Sir,” Rikker replied.  
Dodonna turned to Kirk.  
“Well, Captain, I suppose this is where we say our goodbyes. You and your crew are some of the best fighters I’ve ever known. Tough. Uncompromising. I hate to lose you. But I do understand that you belong in your galaxy.”  
“To be honest with you general, this has been the most interesting mission I’ve ever embarked on,” Kirk said. “And it wasn’t even an official mission.”  
Dodonna smiled before the men shook hands.  
“Safe travels back to your galaxy.”  
Luke shook hands with Sulu.  
“That was some mighty fine display of swordsmanship you put on,” Sulu said. “You certainly put me to shame.”  
“To be honest with you, I never thought I had it in me,” Luke replied. “But at least I know I have what it takes to be a Jedi Knight.”  
“Best of luck with your future endeavors. Hey, you never know. Someday you and your friends may get the opportunity to visit our galaxy.”  
“Your planet, Earth, sounds very interesting,” Luke stated. “If not somewhat polluted and backward.”  
“It’s a hell of a lot better than it used to be.”  
Han and Chewbacca shook hands with Kirk and Spock.  
“James, I’ll fly with you anytime,” Han said. “I must admit, as proud as I am of the Falcon, it doesn’t hold a dime to the Enterprise. I’m still reeling from the fact that your ship is powerful enough to take out the likes of the Death Star.”  
“Chewie, take care of yourself and keep this scoundrel in line,” Kirk said with a smile. “I might be back periodically to check in on you.”  
“Are you going to have to go through that wormhole again?” Han asked.  
“Possibly,” Spock answered. “Regardless, we will get back to the Alpha Galaxy. Starfleet command will also be waiting for us.”  
“At least you won’t be bringing back any of those Romulans with you. No doubt your superiors will allow you some much – needed vacation time.”  
“Kind of funny you mentioned that,” Kirk said. “Vacation. That’s something I haven’t had in quite some time. Thinking of going to Bali for two weeks.”  
“Bali?”  
“It’s a tropical island of the country Indonesia. Southeast Asia. I bet you didn’t know that there are one hundred and ninety – five countries on Planet Earth,” Kirk continued.  
“And I don’t imagine they’re all like the United States. I used to be a bit of a gambler in my own right – still am. Say, if I ever get over to your neck of the woods, can you recommend any good spots where gambling and women are plentiful?”  
“If that’s the case, you might want to try Las Vegas, Nevada – that’s an American state. Other hotspots include Macau, Monte Carlo, Monaco as well as London, the capital of Jolly Ole’ England.”  
“We’ll see what the future brings,” Han said. “Safe travels to the other side.”  
USS ENTERPRISE  
Kirk retired to his chambers to write his nightly log.  
“Captain’s Log, Star Date 6609.13. We’ve safely navigated our way through the designated portal to reach the Alpha Galaxy. We came to the aid of our friends in the Rebel Alliance base on Yavin 4. During the battle, the Enterprise engaged not only Romulan forces but also the Imperial Army. We came into contact with the Death Star, an enormous battle station designed by the Empire with the ability to destroy entire planets. We assisted our allies by taking out the Death Star. All of my main officers have survived.”  
Kirk felt a strange sense of accomplishment as he finished his log.  
ENTERPRISE BRIDGE  
A feeling of calm came over the officers as they traveled into familiar territory.  
“I can’t believe we’re back home,” Sulu said.  
“Yeah, and with a nearly new ship,” Scotty added. “I’m feeling a bit embarrassed I didn’t have that Wookie a chance to fix it up earlier.”  
A Federation station appeared on the horizon as Kirk entered the bridge. Uhura maintained contact with the station.  
“Is that Starbase 450?” Kirk asked.  
“Yes, Sir,” Uhura replied. “We’re instructed to land on Spacedeck 4. Admiral Morrison is waiting.”  
“Peter? My God, I haven’t seen him in, it must be two years,” Kirk said.


End file.
